A Fox among Snakes
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Taken in by Orochimaru at a tender age, Naruto was molded by the snake sannin into his perfect weapon. Several years later Naruto has succeeded in staging his own death and free to continue his dark machinations and reign over the denizens of Otogakure. Dark/Manipulative Naruto. Lemon-fic revolving around Oto kunoichi. M for everything that falls under it.


**AN - **So today I felt like an evil son of a bitch and wrote this little number up as part of my training to work for writing lemons. Now it won't be for everyone and I can understand that but this will be an evil/manipulative Naruto so morally questionable actions is the name of the game.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

**Warning - **The lemon scene in this chapter at first will seem like rape and it kind of is/isn't but I'll leave that up to you to decide.

**A Fox among Snakes**

Sasuke landed with a tap on Madara Uchiha's statue, glaring at the figure directly in front of him. _How did he beat me here? How is that even possible?_

The figure in front of him grinned seeing the boy's confusion. "Hi there." He said with a wave and a chuckle.

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists "Get out of my way dobe, I'm not going back."

The person in front of him was none other than his blonde haired teammate but he was dressed oddly and was even a few inches taller than himself. He was wearing black pants with a dark purple flak jacket that resembled Konoha's jounin vest but with three buckle straps on the front and instead of a leaf headband on his head it had a sound note on it.

Naruto snorted in amusement "Of course you're not, idiot. I'm here to escort you to the hidden sound."

"Wh-What?" Sasuke definitely was not expecting that response.

Naruto smiled in a mocking fashion and looked at the Uchiha before him "It seems as though the sound four ran into some trouble so I was sent out to bring you to Orochimaru-sensei."

Without giving the boy a chance to question him, Naruto created a shadow clone and told it to see if any of the sound four were still alive before turning towards Sasuke. "We'll leave in five minutes, we just need to wait for my cover to get here."

A few minutes later an orange clad boy appeared in front of the two. "Is.. that one of your shadow clones?" Sasuke asked the dark clad Naruto who shook his head while looking over at the orange clad one with a smile.

"No Sasuke, he's a blood clone. Fascinating jutsu really, pump it with enough chakra and blood and it'll live for years and can take tons of hits, eventually developing its own sustainable chakra network." Naruto explained as he walked over to the orange clad Naruto who kneeled in front of the real Naruto. "When I was around five years old Orochimaru-sensei freed me from the Hidden Leaf and used my blood and chakra to create my double here to ask as my stand-in while I was in Oto. I unfortunately had to seal a part of Kyuubi's chakra into him so people wouldn't get suspicious but now that we no longer need him, I'll be able to take back what's mine."

Sasuke watched in silent awe as the real Naruto drained dark red chakra from the blood clone into himself leaving the clone dead on the floor after the jutsu was complete. "Now the true beauty of the blood clone is that it takes them a week to dispel after death, so I'll be dead and buried before anyone ever suspects a thing." The Oto Naruto said before picking up his clone and turning towards Sasuke. "Now if you wouldn't mind ramming a chidori or two through his heart, that would be great."

"Why do you want me to do that?" Sasuke asked, still entirely confused by all of this. Naruto just gave him a look that practically said 'are you stupid?'

"Well I can't just die for no reason you idiot, I need you to 'kill' my double. Now even a jinchuuriki can survive two lightning enhanced fists through the heart. Once my death is set, I'll chuck him down the waterfall and we'll get moving... now hurry the fuck up and get stabbing!" Naruto explained in an irritated tone.

Sasuke scowled at the way Naruto was talking to him but charge and chidori and plunged his fist through the heart of the double, going up to his elbow and out his back. Naruto looked through the hole and smiled. "Perfect." He said before tossing the dead Naruto over the waterfall into the basin below.

"Let's get moving." Naruto said after the two watched the clone hit the water with a splash. Sasuke turned towards the new Naruto and nodded before they took off for the Land of Sound.

**XXX**

The shadow clone of Naruto was running through the forest of Hi no Kuni with a red-head on his back. He had made a second clone to check on the other four who were all confirmed dead while Tayuya merely had her legs crushed.

Said girl was slowly awakening from her pain-induced sleep and noticed she was being carried by someone jumping on trees. "Wh... who the fuck are you?" She mumbled out to the person carrying her.

She heard a familiar chuckled and only now noticed the blonde hair. "N-Naruto?"

The shadow clone smirked "Yeah it's me babe, I gotcha. Don't worry we'll make it to Kabuto in time to save your legs."

"My legs?" Tayuya asked only to now notice that she couldn't feel them. "What the fuck happened to my legs?" She asked with a slight panic to her voice.

"Two big ass trees falling on them, that's what." The clone answered. "The real me is bringing Orochimaru's new cocksock to Oto while he sent me to look for you and the other four losers."

"They dead?" She asked half-heartedly, not really caring if they were or not.

"Yep. Some elites you guys are, you lost to a bunch of genin." Naruto said with a laugh while Tayuya just scowled at the insult to her skills.

"I was caught off fucking guard." Tayuya protested while Naruto just shook his head, that infuriating smirk still on his face.

"That's all it takes to get snuffed, something your former teammates learned today. Even that punk bitch Kimimaro was taken out." Naruto told her, much to her shock. Kimimaro was after all the strongest of the sound five.

After that Tayuya remained silent as they trekked through the forest and it was only an hour later that she asked the question that kept going through her mind "Why did you come back for me?"

"Hmm, good question with many answers. One could be that sensei would be upset if I didn't at least check, another would be that I did it on a whim. Concerning you however, I was simply making sure that my favorite toy didn't die on me." Naruto answered in a bored tone.

Tayuya clenched her teeth to keep her from shouting her anger at being called a toy, she did stay quiet however as she knew what happened when Naruto was angered. He was almost as psychotic and demented as their master.

He glanced back, feeling the glare she was giving him and simply grinned. "And make no mistake Tayuya, whether your legs are fixed or not you will be on your knees tonight to pay me back for the trouble of rescuing your sorry ass."

She looked away from his lust filled gaze, the scowl still firm on her face. God she hated him and his arrogant attitude, she hated that she had fallen into his debt when she was first pulled into Oto, she hated how he treated her, but the thing she hated most was that she loved it. She loved how rough he was with her, how he would berate her, how he would make her feel like a useless whore while putting her through mind-blowing orgasms.

"I fucking hate you." She whispered as she clutched his shirt tighter. He smirked and whispered back "Not as much as you hate yourself."

**XXX**

Tears were leaking from Kakashi's eyes as he saw the body of his now dead student floating in the water. He could tell right away from the shape of the wound and the singing of the clothing that it was a chidori strike.

He walked over the bloody water sadly as he retrieved Naruto's corpse. Looking down at his sensei's son he began going over all of his regrets, adding teaching Sasuke the chidori and never being there enough for Naruto to the long list.

An hour later the jounin returned to the leaf, cradling the blonde's body as Tsunade and Shizune waited at gates. Shizune gasped as tears started flowing from her eyes when she clearly saw the mortal wound while Tsunade had shut down, memories of Nawaki and Dan's bodies flowed through her mind.

"No... not Naruto... you were supposed to become Hokage..." Tsunade could feel the tears swelling in her eyes as she opened the blonde's jacket and retrieved her grandfather's necklace. "This is my fault, I never should have given you this, this damn curse claimed you like it did them..."

Slowly people started crowding around the scene with different reactions. Some were glad the demon child had been killed while most were generally saddened. During the chunin exams Naruto had changed a lot of views on him when he defeated Neji and then went on to save the village from the threat of the Ichibi. It was a shame to see someone with so much potential be struck down so early in their life.

Days had passed and many mourned the blonde's passing during his funeral, a few days later Tsunade had officially named Sasuke Uchiha a B-rank missing-nin with a capture or kill on sight order for the murder of a Konoha shinobi and abandonment of the village.

Hinata had been inconsolable for many days while Kakashi had been seen at bars drinking his troubles away whenever he could. Tsunade was considering leaving the leaf village once more but decided to stay in Naruto's memory while Jiraiya silently left the village when he heard and no one has seen him since then.

**XXX**

Meanwhile in Naruto was grinning to himself as he looked at an updated note in the bounty collection office. It had been a few days since his 'death' and to celebrate he decided to go out and hunt down some fellow criminals for their heads and bounties.

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5 ft. **

**Weight: 95 lb.**

**Rank: Genin / B-Rank**

**Description: Black spiky hair, Black eyes. Last seen wearing a high collar blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back with white shorts.**

**Last seen fleeing into the Land of Sound.**

**Wanted dead or alive by Konoha for abandonment of village and murder of a Konoha shinobi**

**Reward: 600,000 Ryo**

Naruto chuckled as he stepped away from the poster. _S__ucks for them, there no longer is an Uchiha Sasuke. His body may be there but sensei muscled in on who was control of it hehehe._

He left the bounty office and trekked back to the base where they set up shop for the month before moving to the next one. This was another hole in the ground, granted being inside of Oto no Kuni it was a lot nicer than the bases outside of their home country.

He entered the cave system that led into the base and the guards let him in without a word, already knowing the baleful look he gave them full well.

He came across Kabuto as he exited a room and waved him over "Kabuto, how is sensei?"

Kabuto seeing who called him bowed his head respectfully and answered quickly. "Orochimaru-sama is adjusting to Sasuke-kun's body perfectly. It was good that you delivered the Uchiha in the timely matter that you did or we would have had to find a sub-par replacement for three-years."

Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer "And the girl?"

"Tayuya's legs should fully heal within the month." Naruto grinned in a manner that reminded Kabuto of their master.

"Perfect. Make sure she has full use of her legs Kabuto, I don't like my toys to be broken unless I'm the one breaking them." Naruto said as he walked off into the darkness.

"Of course Naruto-sama." Kabuto said as he waited until the sound of Naruto's footsteps could no longer be heard. "I swear he and Orochimaru-sama are related in some way..."

A few days later Naruto knocked on a large ornate door, only entering when he received permission to. He bowed his head slightly to the bandaged man on the bed "Hello sensei, how are you feeling?"

Orochimaru grinned at the boy in front of him "Much better now that I'm inside of a fresh body, thank you for your concern Naruto-kun. Is there something you wished to speak to me about?" The man asked.

Naruto nodded "I merely wished to know when you will be well enough to begin conditioning Sasuke's body so I can have the grunts prepare everything ahead of time." He answered and the man nodded also having thought about recently.

"A few days, a week at the most. I would prefer to begin once we move to our new base however seeing as we're almost done with this month." Orochimaru answered.

"I see, where should we move next month? I'll see to it that the base is prepared." Naruto said as he walked towards the bed and handed the man a glass of water that was on the nightstand.

"Hmm... I believe the base in the Land of Lightning is a good choice. Didn't you say you wanted to try out a new seal on the failed curse seal subjects after all?" Orochimaru reasoned.

Naruto nodded "I've drawn up a new seal that will to an extent allow the failed subjects to follow direct orders. They are now like animals, working purely on instinct, thus must be trained as such." He paused to pull up a chair "At the moment they are nothing more than enraged beasts with enhanced physical abilities. My new seal should allow them to harness the power of the corrupted nature chakra boosting their ability by many times over. They are weapons, ready to kill... the seal will simply point them in the right direction."

"Kukuku, marvelous Naruto-kun, I simply cannot wait to see it." The sannin praised "On a different note, I find myself in need of new bodyguards. The task is beneath you my dear apprentice but could I ask you to find some suitable candidates for me?"

Naruto simply bowed his head "Of course sensei. Tayuya should be fine to continue in a month when her legs heal, from the top of my head I would suggest Guren as well. I'll see what I can do about the other two spots."

Orochimaru laid back down on his bed "Yes I believe Guren would do just fine. I will trust your judgement on the others Naruto-kun, now please leave me I am feeling somewhat tired from the transfer still."

"Very well sensei, I'll set out to prepare the north base and to tell Guren of her new position tomorrow." Naruto said, leaving the room while mentally running through a list of other possible candidates.

Seeing a random Oto kunoichi walking nearby Naruto called out to her "Hey, you."

The girl who had been doing her best to avoid eye contact suddenly flinched at being addressed by Orochimaru's apprentice. "H-Hai, Naruto-sama?" She wasn't bad-looking Naruto thought. Long black hair, black eyes, sharp features. He could tell she had a decent sized chest under her jacket.

"What's your name? You look familiar." Naruto asked, taking a second look at her.

"Tsu-Tsuchi Kin, Naruto-sama. Your clone saw me during the preliminaries in the chunin exam, and then later saved me from being sacrificed for an Edo Tensei." She said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You don't say?" A sly smirk formed on his face as he drew his arm over the girl's shoulders and walker down the hall he going towards. "So, I suppose you could say that you... owed me one?"

"I-I suppose so." Kin replied, not really sure where he was going with this. While she was grateful that he or at least his clone saved her, he was still a terrifying and imposing presence within Oto.

Naruto grinned darkly and guided her into his room. Kin noticed that it was a lot nicer than the bunks used for the general forces and even those of the jounin. "Nice room." She said while looking around curiously.

There were weapons lining the room, an open closet full of dark clothing, a large desk filled with papers that had odd symbols and drawings on them with a large bed in one of the corners. "Thanks." Naruto said as he led her to the bed. "Now since you owe me one for saving your life, would you mind me cashing it in now?"

Kin turned towards Naruto with a nervous look "Wh-What did you have in mind?"

Naruto just grinned "I think you know." Without and further warning he leaned forward and captured her lips, pushing her on the bed while he laid on top of her. Kin tried to push him away but Naruto was having none of that and grabbed both of her wrists in one hand over her head.

Pulling back from the forceful kiss he grinned darkly at the girl under him. "You said your name was Kin right?"

"P-Please stop Naruto-sama." Kin pleaded as she turned her head away, tears growing in her eyes.

Naruto gave a short laugh "Stop? But we haven't even started yet." He said as he used his free hand to unzip her jacket "Just give in Kin, this is going to happen so you may as well enjoy it. Trust me, virgins are my specialty."

Kin tried kicking away but her efforts were useless. "Still trying to fight it eh? Well I do like em a little feisty I suppose." Naruto said with a chuckle. "You know, there's a reason why my clone saved you. I don't do things for no reason and now that I've gotten a good look at you-" He paused a moment to open her jacket revealing her c-cup breasts and giving them a good squeeze, a small moan leaving the girl "I have to agree with my clone on this one."

"S-Stop..." Kin tried again as her breath became labored from Naruto touching her and kissing her neck. "I... don't... want this."

"Hnhnhn no I think you do." Naruto said as he slid a hand down her camouflage pants and ran a finger over her slit drawing a sharp hiss from her. He withdrew his wet, glistening finger and showed it to her "Your body doesn't lie after all."

Kin wanted to deny that anything he was doing to her felt good but she couldn't even form words right now only moans and pants. Her entire body felt incredibly sensitive and she was quickly losing herself to the pleasure he was giving her.

She had never even noticed the seal Naruto placed on her neck when he kissed her. It was something he created two years ago and first tested on Tayuya which was meant to make someone's body hypersensitive to either pain or pleasure.

Since its creation Naruto used it to mark his toys so no one else would dare touch them and Kabuto had put it to good use in interrogation and his little science experiments. Right now Kin was feeling the minimum effect from the seal but to a girl who had never experienced this before it was more than enough to drive her crazy.

"It's starting to feel good isn't it Kin?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk as he continued running his hands under her shirt. The moans he was getting was all the confirmation he needed that the seal was working perfectly. "You're lucky that its me doing this you know. Rape isn't uncommon in Oto and if the rest of the grunts know you belong to me then they wouldn't even dream of making a move on you. You only joined Oto a few months ago so I'm surprised no one decided to claim the new blood as soon as you showed up."

Kin felt like her entire body was on fire and every one of his touches cooled her down, causing her to get goosebumps all throughout her body. She couldn't take it anymore, this sweet torture. "M-More..."

Naruto's eyes lit up when he heard her defenses crumble away, now it was time to break her down and make her his. "What was that?"

Kin bit her lip as he continued touching her body but she needed more, more of his cooling touch, more of this delicious agony. "Touch... touch me more... please..."

"Oh? Where Kin? Where do you want me to touch you?" Naruto asked as he stopped teasing her enough so that she could regain some basic brain functions.

"D-Down there" Kin asked, her face still flushed from his earlier actions. He could see her rubbing her thighs together and knew exactly what she wanted but she needed a few extra pushes.

"Show me where." Naruto watched her quickly unzip her pants and pull them down along with her soaking wet underwear. He eyed her mound hungrily, noticing that she had already had a small bush growing.

"Please Naruto-sama, touch me down there, I need it!" Kin begged and he offered her his hand.

"Do it yourself. Show me how much you want it." He ordered and she didn't hesitate to take his hand in her own and begin pumping two of his fingers inside of herself while she used her hips to grind against his hand.

"AH! S-So good Naruto-sama! It feels amazing!" She babbled in her euphoric high as she continued fingering herself with his hand.

Naruto smiled as he watched her fall under his influence. He decided to add to it by lifting up her shirt and ripping off her chest bindings before taking one of her light pink nipples in to his mouth while his free hand tweaked the other one.

Kin's head was swimming from the new sensations of having her nipples teased and licked she couldn't even continue pumping his fingers so Naruto took over and just as she looked like she was about to peak he pushed down on her clit with his thumb causing her to scream out her release and visible shake as her full body was overtaken by her orgasm.

"Naruto... sama... that was... amazing." Kin panted out, her body covered in sweat as she took in deep gulps of air with every heave. Her vision was slowly returning along with her higher brain functions as she looked over at the blonde who was smirking at her.

"Enjoy that did you?" Naruto commented as he pulled his fingers out of her and gave them a long lick. "You know Kin, you can experience that as much as you'd like if you give yourself over to me. All you have to do is ask and I'll take you as one of my toys and you can experience that utter bliss every night if you want."

Kin's eyes clouded over with lust at the thought of having another amazing experience like that every night "Yes... please... take me as yours Naruto-sama."

Naruto grinned seeing that he now owned a new toy "It's playtime then. Take off the rest of your clothes." He ordered and watched her toss the garments away with a haste. Smiling at his new eager toy he took off his own clothes and watched in amusement as she inspected every inch of him. "Like what you see?"

Kin nodded as she could feel herself becoming wet again from seeing his dick at full mast, he was a good six inches at the age of thirteen and it would only grow as he got older. "Now get on your knees and turn around."

Kin did as she was told and grabbed on to the headboard while Naruto lined himself up behind her. "P-Please be gentle, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smirked as he entered her slightly "Sorry babe, I don't do gentle." He slammed in the rest of his length, ripping through her barrier and began churning inside of her. Kin screamed as the pain was intensified by the seal but it was being overtaken by the massive amounts of pleasure that was quickly rising over the pain.

"I-It hurts Naruto-sama!" Kin yelped as he pounded away at her.

"Deal with it, it'll pass in a minute!" Naruto replied as he started playing with her left breast while his right hand had a firm grip on her hip as he drilled into her harder and harder with each passing minute.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! AH! AH! NARUTO-SAMA I'M ALMOST THERE!" Kin shouted as she started pushing back against his thrusts now that the pleasure had come back full force. Naruto brought his hands back down to her hips and started using chakra to increase his speed while Kin had lost all of her strength and fell face first into the pillow while he kept riding her.

The last thing Kin registered before passing out was a moment of sheer and utter bliss where she was numb to everything but Naruto and what he was making her feel. Her entire mind focused solely on him as she hit her orgasmic high while he came inside of her. _I can feel it... Naruto-sama's children are swimming deep inside of me... it feels wonderful._

Naruto was breathing a little heavily as he pulled out of his newest toy as watched as his cum slowly leaked out of her. He could hear the faint sounds of snoring from the girl and laughed quietly to himself. "They always pass out the fist time..." He placed an anti-pregnancy seal on her before laying down on his bed and pulling up the covers. "One round wasn't nearly enough but she'll make up for it in the morning."

That following morning an utterly exhausted Kin laid on the bed, drenched in sweat holding her chest and she tried to regain her breath. "Thank you for that Naruto-sama, it was amazing."

Naruto smirked "It was my pleasure Kin, I love virgins, you girls are always the tightest."

Kin looked down, scooping up some of the cum that leaked out of her before sticking the fingers in her mouth. "MMM" She moaned contently at the taste of her juices mixing with his. "You came so much Naruto-sama... I might become pregnant."

Naruto just shook his head "Impossible. I placed a seal on you that doesn't let you get pregnant unless I remove it."

Kin smiled in relief. "I should probably go get cleaned up, Naruto-sama."

"Go ahead, I need to leave anyway." Naruto said as he headed towards his own bathroom.

"You're going somewhere?" Kin asked as she put her pants on.

"I'm going to go recruit sensei's new bodyguards." Naruto answered as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I see, be careful Naruto-sama." Kin called out before taking her leave.

Naruto smiled as the warm water hit him. _Another conquest successful._

**XXX**

Tayuya laid on her bed in the medical ward in boredom. Even though Naruto said he would come by to take her, he never did and it's been two weeks since then. Part of her was glad she wouldn't have to put up with him but a smaller part of her was disappointed that he never did show up, at least then she wouldn't be so damn bored.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts "Why the hell would I want that asshole anywhere near me? All he does is treat me like another hole and leaves as soon as he's satisfied..."

"Of course I do." Tayuya flinched as she turned towards the other side of her bed where Naruto was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and that smug smirk on his face. "Hi there." He greeted.

"What the hell? When the fuck did you get in here?" She demanded while Naruto just gave her a condescending look.

"You would have noticed me earlier if you weren't so busy thinking about me." He mocked.

Her face flushed in embarrassment "Sh-Shut up!" calming herself before she said something he would make her regret "What do you want?" She asked with a scowl.

Naruto chuckled and walked towards her bed where she slowly back away from him as much as she could while still remaining on the bed. "I bet you've been bored since I haven't come along and... how did you put it? 'Treat you like another hole'."

Tayuya growled as she knew what was coming and with her legs out of commission and no flute there was no way she could fight him off even if she never stood a chance with them either. "Hurry it up then, do what you came here to do and leave you fucking rapist."

Naruto laughed once again "It's not rape if you were begging for it. Plus I'm not here for that, your friend Kin was more than happy to service me this morning." He said, enjoying the look of rage in the kunoichi's eyes. "Ah, so that's why she was still a virgin huh? You've been protecting her this whole time haven't you? How precious."

"You fucking asshole..." She said through clenched teeth while she gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Anyway I'm actually here to bring you a little gift." He pulled out a metal flute with a few dents and scuff marks on it. "Damn thing was pretty hard to find, it was buried under a fucking tree." The blonde threw it at her and she caught it deftly. "Don't lose it next time idiot."

Before he left Tayuya asked him why and he chuckled "Because it's important to you." Naruto left without another word and Tayuya looked down at the flute in her hand. It was given to her by her mother when she was six, a year before her village was destroyed and she was found by Orochimaru and Naruto. It was the last thing she had to remember her mother by, a fact Naruto knew only because she had told him when they were younger.

When she had thought she lost it she grew even more depressed than she already was but didn't outwardly show it because in Oto showing weakness was a good way to get yourself killed or raped.

"That fucking dickwad..." She bit her lip as she blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she clutched the flute to her chest. "What kind of jackass makes you hate him... and then does something like this."

Tayuya closed her eyes as she remembered how Naruto used to be before he was fully corrupted by Orochimaru _You could at least have the decency of staying evil all the time like Orochimaru you bastard! God dammit! _She wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

_That stupid son a bitch, why does he always make me feel like this? He tears out my heart and then throws it back in with another stitch added. You fucking shit-stain... why did you have to change? Why did you abandon me for so long? When you came back I couldn't even recognize you anymore, you weren't human, like a soul less monster who does what he wants for his own amusement. _She finally broke down and cried into her pillow. _Why can't you go back to how you used to be Naruto? I want him back... I want my Naruto back... I want the Naruto I loved back._

Little did she know that Naruto was watching her from the hall with a sly smile as he watched the many emotions flow through her face. _I don't know how you've resisted me for so long Tayu but I will make you mine fully... whether you like it or not._

* * *

**AN - **I do have a decent plot planned out for this story but more or less it's a lemon fic about Naruto and the many girls of Otogakure as well as some add-ins later on. Please review and tell me what you think of it!

_**~Shadowfox**_


End file.
